


The spring that looks like you

by ILoveMurkhyuck2000



Series: NCT Ships Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiny, Island - Freeform, M/M, fairy!taeyong, god!Donghyuck, scientist!Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMurkhyuck2000/pseuds/ILoveMurkhyuck2000
Summary: Jung Jaehyun never thought that he would make such a special discovery: An island, hidden away from the world. But even if there seem to be no inhibitants, maybe there is even more to this place than what meets the eye at first glance...(Title from lyrics of UNB's Only One)





	The spring that looks like you

Jung Jaehyun had always been a very curious person. When he was a child he would constantly ask the adults surrounding him about how the world worked. So it was only fitting for Jaehyun to become a scientist when he finished school. And this, he was sure, would be his big break. An undiscovered island.

He had been traveling across the sea as a one-man-crew to do live research on the Arigato islands but he hadn’t come close to them yet nor to any other island on his map. According to it and according to all that Jaehyun knew, this piece of territory should have been plain sea. But directly in front of him was a beautiful island with fascinating looking appearance. 

Jaehyun knew that it could be very dangerous for him to enter such an island on his own but he couldn’t help but feel drawn to the soft-looking violet grass and the silver leaves of several trees and flowers. His curiosity had been awoken and there was no way back now.

Once he stepped on land, foreign scents and unknown noises invaded Jaehyuns senses. The smile appearing on his face could not have been brighter. This was his dream, encountering untouched and completely unknown nature. The scientist quickly scrambled back to the boat to get his equipment. It was discovering time now.

An hour later, Jaehyun crouched before a vibrant indigo flower which had unique triangle-shaped leaves. He drew a quick sketch of it, took a photo and watched it a bit. “What could I name it” he mumbled to himself “Triangle sky flower? Sounds a bit plain…” 

Suddenly he heard a loud screech that sent chills through his body. The scientist quickly let go of his notebook and camera and drew his little dagger used for self-defense. Seconds later, a purple horse-like creature jumped out of the forest and screeched loudly at him. Jaehyun stumbled backwards in shock. What was that creature? He had not seen any animal bigger than an ant until now and suddenly a horse? Was it aggressive or peaceful?

The horse just stood and stared at him as the scientist stared back. He had noticed the purple creature’s bright green eyes, they made it look fierce but very smart as well.  
Jaehyun cautiously stepped closer to the animal and reached out a tentative hand. When the creature didn’t do anything against it, he allowed himself to stroke its neck slowly. The horse-like animal was softer than anything he had ever felt. So Jaehyun didn’t even hear the loud rustling of the trees and bushes around him. Without any warning, something hit him in the back of his head, hard. The world around him immediately turned black. 

When he finally woke up, Jaehyun’s head was aching horribly. The young scientist tried to stand up, only to realise that both his hands and feet were tied together. “How could an animal manage to do this” he asked himself looking at his bonds. With a sigh, he let his gaze wonder around. He seemed to be on a little clearing in the forest. The sun was shining down on him through the pretty silver leaves of the trees around him.

“How did you find us?!”

A deep voice startled Jaehyun and he looked around frantically but couldn’t spot anyone. A movement in the trees caught his attention and seconds later a figure stepped out into the light.  
Jaehyun swore his breathing stopped for a moment. He had never seen anyone that beautiful.

The boy before him wore white floaty robes. His fluffy pink hair looked unbelievably soft and his smooth skin had a slight tan. But his eyes were the thing that amazed Jaehyun the most. They were of a deep brown, big irises, which seemed to look straight into his heart. This boy looked so unreal, so ethereal.

“Stop staring and answer my question, stranger! How did you find us?!”

The stranger moved closer to him by what seemed like floating. His eyes, which Jaehyun now noticed were accentuated by pink eyeshadow and white crystals, were glaring at him dangerously. Jaehyun finally woke from his trance and tried to bow in his tied state. 

“I’m very sorry. I am Jung Jaehyun and I had no intend to disturb you. I encountered this island by coincidence and I was curious because no one knows of a piece of land in this area. My deepest apologies if I offended you or the other people here.”

The guy in front of him cocked his head to the sight slightly.  
“How…” He whispered “Humans can’t find this island. I thought I made sure of that.” The guy raised his chin again and set his piercing gaze on Jaehyun “Well, since you are here… my name is Taeyong. I am the last living heir of the fairy kingdom. And the only fairy that has survived our human attackers a few years ago. All of my people are dead so I became the king and guardian of this island and all its creatures. I made sure that no human could find this place again and it seemed to work… until today.

Jaehyun gasped. Fairies are real? It would explain the inhuman beauty of this boy. Didn’t his granny always used to tell him stories about a land of fairies? His father had always just laughed at those- Oh wait, this is a king! And I have only disturbed him so far.

Jaehyun bowed as deep as he could in his position.  
“My apologies, your majesty. I had no ill intentions. What can I do to prove myself? I will leave if you want me to.”

“No!” The fairy shouted hastily “then you will tell everyone about this place. I cannot let you leave!”

Jaehyun was a bit afraid now. Would he never be able to leave again? Sure, this place and its inhibitants were beautiful. But was it really worth the price he was paying?  
“Please find another way than keeping me as a prisoner. I will take an oath to never talk about this place, if you want me to.”

Taeyong thought about it for a moment. “No… but I think there is a way to ensure you will not reveal it.”

The temple Taeyong had walked him to was astonishingly ancient and enchanting in every way, much like the fairy himself. Everything was covered in clovers and flowers that had colours that Jaehyun had never seen before. He was just itching to grab his sketch book and jot down drawings and descriptions for all of them. But, he begrudgingly realised as Taeyong poked a small dagger into his back to make him walk faster, this really was not the time. If I survive this, I’m going to change my name to Jeffrey and move to America to stay there for at least four years.

The ethereal man pushed him towards the middle of the stone covered floor, while he stood in front of the altar himself. Jaehyun titled his head. This might be your one chance to see how these locals pray, so don’t fuck this up and pay attention, Jaehyun! He told himself.

The fairy seemed to be setting a few lilac leaves on fire and, Jaehyun couldn’t quite believe his eyes, there seemed to be golden glitter coming out of Taeyongs finger tips and falling on top of the offering. If I’m not careful enough, I may be the offering soon, Jaehyun thought and gulped.

“Oh great Full Sun, my protector and ally, please hear my plea. This human has come to invade my land and I do not want him to spread his knowledge and get my brothers and sisters in danger again. That is why I am asking you to erase this man’s memory, so that he can go back to where he came from without doing us any more harm. Please, oh Full Sun, I am begging you!”

The fairy had fallen to his knees and was looking up at the ceiling covered in unfamiliar paintings. Suddenly the smoke and the glitter seemed to swirl around one another and connected in the air and a bright light shone from within, like it wanted to outshine the sun. The smoke finally formed a shape and Jaehyun could recognise the outlines of a boy in a wide robe and diamonds on his neck. When he started speaking, his voice seemed to originate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“Lee Taeyong, heir of the fairy kingdom and keeper of Arigato Island, this man before us has arrived for a reason and it is not to destroy the grounds like his kind did in the past. Inside his soul, he carries the key to bringing this island back to how it used to be. With his help, you will make everything flourish and shine again. He will build a bridge between humanity and Arigato, as the man who is your soulmate and eternal partner. So be a strong boy and get to know the one who completes you…” The figure smirked and winked at the fairy who stood frozen.

“AND CUT!” The spirit clapped his hands and like that, he was gone.

Taeyong seemed to be shaking, so Jaehyun worriedly made his way over to the slim man. “Taeyong, are you alright?”

The fairy brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, sighed and turned around to face the scientist. “It seems” he said, stepping close to Jaehyun and taking one of his hands in his “that I have misjudged you. Welcome to Arigato Island, Jung Jaehyun."

A small smile formed on his gorgeous face, making him look a lot softer and even more beautiful in Jaehyun’s eyes.  
“My soulmate.”


End file.
